


u

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *没剧情就是写点放松心情的，已交往同居背景“反正樹会帮他收拾好一切，一向如此。”
Relationships: Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 18





	u

「じゅり……」  
田中樹大概就是被这样甜腻的嗓音勾住的。

京本大我的腰被死死扣住，他没料到田中樹的力气会这么大，明明看起来瘦的不行，总担心会被风带走。  
落在自己腹部的手也不老实，骨节分明的手上还带着泡沫便向前探去，滑溜溜的险些没握住。  
不过也只是顿了一下，京本大我还没抱怨出声，就被凑上来的唇堵住 。京本故意抿着唇想拒绝这个吻，微弱的反抗还不过两秒便崩溃。  
面对面的姿势能让田中樹更清晰的捕捉到京本大我的细小反应，他深谙京本大我身上的每一处敏感点，指尖在腰际上画着圈就能换来对方闭上眼轻颤着睫毛，诱出好听的呻吟声。他顺着大好势头更进一步，从嘴唇转移到脸侧，再到喉结，锁骨，落下一串张扬的烙印。

等到温热的口腔裹住半勃的性器时，京本大我已经渗出了一层细汗，花洒在刚刚往后靠的时候不小心撞到关上了，腰窝被硌得生疼，他别过手揉了两下。

“别在浴室，都说了回床上再……”  
“等不了了。”

田中樹当然抵挡不住恋人这种软绵绵黏糊糊的撒娇，但是事已至此哪有停手的道理。他右手垫在京本大我的后腰处，两指借着水做润滑探入后穴反剪扩张，等到感觉差不多了便抽出起身，扶着自己早就硬起的性器往里送。  
京本大我感受着被填满的充实感长呼了口气，田中樹这会倒是不急，小幅度的抽送着等身下人适应，头靠在京本肩上，染了好几遍的头发摸起来意外的柔软，不知道用的什么护发素……京本大我边绕了一戳在指间把玩一边分神想着，结果被突然加快的速度打了个措手不及。  
“轻点！”  
“因为きょも分神了啊。”  
热气吐在颈侧让京本缩了缩脖子，手下意识一拽。  
“疼疼疼！！我轻点就是了！”田中樹龇牙咧嘴的挣扎着，京本反而起了玩心拽着头发把他往自己的方向带，田中樹只能就着他调整姿势，任他有一下没一下地扯着，一边抽插速度不减，准确磨过敏感点让京本只能发出破碎的喘声，再抱怨不了别的。  
最后释放出来的时候京本也快站不住了，还没从快感中脱离出来，索性卸了力气趴在田中身上，反正樹会帮他收拾好一切，一向如此。

田中樹一手搂着他，一手拧开淋浴器试着水温，等到洒到京本身上的时候已经是刚好的温度。他就那样任由田中举起他的手臂帮他擦洗，含糊不清的抱怨着刚刚在洗手台边硌得腰痛之类的，随即便有大手覆上后腰轻轻揉弄，他满意的哼哼两声，闭上眼享受着来自男友的贴心照料。  
“今晚吃番茄锅吗？”  
“好——”


End file.
